The invention pertains to the field of pyrrolidylidene, piperidylidene and hexahydroazepinylidene ureas which demonstrate CNS depressant activity. In the closest known prior art, Swiss Pat. Appln. No. 11853/68 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,010, pyrrolidylidene ureas are disclosed which bear two cyclic substituents in the 3-position of the pyrrolidine ring and in which ring the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted. In contrast, the subject pyrrolidylidene ureas do not have any substituents in the 3-position of the pyrrolidine ring, and, furthermore, the ring nitrogen atom is substituted with either a loweralkyl or benzyl group.